Analysis of a biological sample includes the step of imaging the biological sample on a substrate, such as a microscope slide. To image, the substrate may be placed on a stage and the stage may be moved relative to an objective. Alternatively, the objective may be moved relative to the stage. However, when the substrate is not consistently secured in a repeatable, predictable manner regardless of substrate inconsistencies or deformities, the images which may vary from substrate to substrate and may be difficult to determine proper surface locations.
As a result, practitioners, researchers, and those imaging samples on substrates continue to seek an apparatus for consistently, repeatably, and predictably securing substrates of varying inconsistencies or deformities. The apparatus, by not deforming the surface or imparting moments on the substrate due to the kinematic nature, may accommodate a wide variety of substrates based on size, shape, and configuration.